This invention relates to a prefabricated composable duct element suitable for piping aeriform fluids in general, as well as for use as concrete casting boxes.
A piping system is known to comprise a number of ducting portions, i.e. straights, bends or elbows, unions or multi-way crossings, possibly with different cross-sectional areas, as well as interconnecting rings, and so forth.